


怀抱的世界

by uuaxianerlofter



Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [12]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uuaxianerlofter/pseuds/uuaxianerlofter
Summary: 乐纺的初次性体验
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784344
Kudos: 2





	怀抱的世界

**Author's Note:**

> 乐纺的约会记录系列第十二篇  
> 虽然有性描写，但并不浪漫

“好喝吗？”  
八乙女乐笑着点点头。  
“就算不好喝你也不会说的。反正，喝了对你嗓子好。”  
精力汤这种饮料乐是不会喜欢的。可纺做的就不一样，这不是精力汤，是爱情呀。  
乐已经在屋子里闷了两天，由于声带炎，他不能说话也不能喝酒。这两天，九条天利用他无法回嘴的机会恣意地教训他，让他的忍耐即将到达极限。  
“臭小鬼，你等着。”乐只能腹诽。  
今天小鸟游纺来到Trigger的住所探望乐。天和龙都借口买东西躲了出去。龙也许是真心想给他们私人空间，天应该只是嫌烦吧。  
虽然是白天，但为了避免被偷拍，窗帘还是紧紧地拉着。日光灯照射着杯子里黏稠的绿色液体，上面漂浮的泡沫让人联想起动画片里的致命毒药。  
“泡沫也要喝掉。”纺看出了乐的想法。  
这种饮料即使带有爱情的味道，也还是只能一小口、一小口地品味。  
乐一边屏息喝着汤，一边看着纺。他总觉得今天的纺有心事。  
“纺，有什么事要说吗？”乐在rabbit chat上打字，这是他禁声后的说话方式。  
“……没有什么事。”纺别过眼，明显是有事的样子。  
算了，等喝完再仔细问她吧。乐放下手机，端起杯子，屏住呼吸。  
“乐，想做吗？”   
一口汤喷出来。  
“对不起！”  
纺赶忙拿纸巾擦拭。  
纺总是会有意想不到的举动，乐还以为自己已经习惯了。  
“因为上次没有做成。”纺低头说。  
纺这么想做吗？不对，上次她拒绝的时候表情可是很认真的。也就是说，她是为了弥补我才提出要做的吗？  
乐回想起纺之前的所有举动。她虽然时不时会闹别扭，但还是那种奉献型的伴侣，是会为对方委屈自己的类型。  
“只是因为上次没做成的话，你不必委屈自己。”乐急忙打字。  
“我没觉得委屈。我只是想试试看。”  
“试试看”吗？乐琢磨着这句话。  
“我想是时候更深入地发展我们的关系了。交往两个多月，应该要做了吧。”  
……说的没什么错，但这跟事业规划一样的口吻是怎么回事？  
“不要为了预设的标准勉强自己，如果不是纺真心想做的话，我是不会做的。纺，你想做吗？”  
“……我不知道。”  
“不知道？”  
“我没有体验过，也有点害怕。怎么说呢……就像问幼稚园的孩子想不想上学。因为不知道上学是什么感觉，又知道迟早是要上学的，所以既期待又害怕吧。”  
原来是这样啊。男人和女人之间果然有不可逾越的鸿沟。  
“所以为了不再出现上次的事。我这次做了充分的准备。”  
纺看起来干劲十足。乐觉得有趣，约会时难得看到她这么热血的一面。  
“我咨询了朋友，还在网上找到了性关系的社会调查，还有各种论坛上的经验分享我也看了。虽然她们说A片跟现实不一样，参考价值不大，但为了了解男性的想法，我还是看了一些。”  
喂喂，虽然用心准备是好事，但这些不用告诉我啊。这难道是经纪人的职业病吗？  
“不过，我还是不太明白。A片好看在哪里？”  
这个问题让我怎么回答你呢……  
“嗯，第一次看感觉甚至有点……恶心。”  
都说出“恶心”了，那我就更没办法回答了啊。  
“啊，不过做过的话也许就会明白了吧。还有……”  
纺低头在包里翻找着什么，红着脸从包里拿出了避孕套和润滑剂。  
“你自己去买的吗？”乐惊讶地看着桌上的东西，用简讯问道。这种事为什么不交给我来呢？  
“有些不好意思，可是把这两样东西混在其他商品里一起付账，就感觉好一些。”  
该说纺是细心还是粗线条呢？总感觉哪里不对。不过，她还真是尽全力了啊。  
“我这次应该可以的！”纺握住小小的拳头，给自己鼓劲。  
……虽然很可爱。但是自己身为最想被抱的男人No.1，女朋友却将与自己上床看待得像什么可怕的战斗一样。实在是兴奋不起来啊。  
转念一想，还是因为上次我太过鲁莽吓到她了吧。纺都已经抛却女孩的矜持，这么努力了，身为男人，怎么可以不做回应呢！  
“好！那就来吧！”乐按下了发送键。

纺坐在床边，开始脱衣服。解扣子的手指微微颤抖着，胸前露出了新买的蕾丝内衣。  
特意新买的内衣应该留给乐来脱吧。纺把裙子放在一边，背对着乐，一声不响地钻进了被窝。  
乐看出了纺的紧张。尤其是钻进被窝时那娇羞的样子格外可爱。  
虽然气氛有点尴尬，不过没关系，现在才刚刚开始。  
乐伏在纺上面，一只手抚上纺的面颊，让她的脸正对自己，轻轻地吻上她的唇。  
点染间，这个轻柔的吻逐渐变得有力，乐用舌头撬开纺的嘴唇，在纺的齿间卷动，与纺的舌头纠缠着，唾液化为粘稠的蜜糖，身体随着唇齿间的焦灼而扭曲。  
乐一把掀开纺身上的被子，欣赏着眼前的胴体，手拂过纺雪白的腿，腿上浅蓝色的血管隐约可见，像是冰封湖水下的暗流，她真的活生生地躺在哪里。欲望流遍全身，乐的下体直立起来。  
乐起身套上安全套，把润滑剂涂抹在上面。  
“需要我口吗？”  
乐吓了一跳，看见纺跪在自己身边好奇地观察着那个部位。  
该死，偏偏不能说话。  
也许是因为第一次的新鲜感，纺表现得有些积极得过头，像是在研究什么奇珍异宝的表情也很破坏气氛。  
还是自己来掌控局面吧。  
乐摇了摇头，转身将纺抱在身下，对纺一笑，像是在说：“交给我吧。”  
他把手伸到纺的背后，解开胸罩的扣子，另一只手向下，脱掉了下面的内衣。手指滑过两条腿，用力抬起，乐看到了纺兰花一般的穴窍，俯身舔舐起来。  
纺浑身颤栗，羞涩与敏感让她满脸潮红，闭上了眼睛。她告诉自己要适应这种前戏，放松下来尝试享受，而不是思考卫生之类的问题。  
舌尖尝到湿润的感觉，乐开始把手指伸进去，从两根开始，然后是三根，纺感受着体内的张合，以及稍稍有些被撑开的痛感。  
她知道痛是正常的，她听朋友说过，第一次都会痛，只要不是太疼就可以忍受；有尿意也正常，那是因为压迫了尿道，正常的话多做几次就会缓解。  
果然还是要先做功课才行。纺心想。  
在乐准备真正进入时，纺惊讶地发现，刚才还显得游刃有余的他有些慌乱起来。  
虽然做了长时间的前戏，进入还是要比预想中困难。  
在手忙脚乱地尝试了几次之后，乐才终于进入了一部分。  
纺突然明了，原来乐也是第一次。  
无论他前面表现得多么熟练，最关键的一步是骗不了人的。  
这套前戏是看A片学的吗？还是他跟以前的女朋友有过不成功的经历呢？纺心想。  
纺突然感觉轻松了许多。她之前还在担心自己的表现不能令他满意，尤其害怕乐拿她跟以前的对象比较。现在她知道了，并不存在可以拿来比较的对象。  
拍过那么多爱情戏，演过那么多霸道男性的最想被抱的男人No.1，竟然没有经验吗？自己虽然不知道现在的体验算是好还是不好，不过，独占了这个男人，总是件高兴的事。  
乐观察着纺的表情，生怕弄疼她，可是纺一直微蹙着眉微笑着，表情始终没有变化。无从判断的感觉让他无所适从。这到底是享受的表情，还是配合他装出来的表情呢？  
千辛万苦，总算是全部进入了。纺亲吻着已经流下汗水的乐，像是在给予奖励。  
进入后，一切就顺利多了。乐摘下安全套，喘着气，脱力地躺倒在床上，他没想到第一次会这么累人。  
虽然累，但是第一次与女性做的感觉还是很奇妙。乐觉得重新认识了自己。虽然不尽如人意的地方很多，比如中间的慌乱，比如纺下体有一块骨头撞得他不舒服，但总算是成功了。  
纺觉得已经算是成功了。没有特别疼，没有尿出来，也没有中途中止。纺感觉自己了却了一桩心愿。虽然性高潮是何物自己还不知道，但有这么一个良好的开局，将来总是会明白的。  
两个人躺在床上回味着第一次的滋味。爱意扩散开来，乐亲吻着纺的头发，面颊和嘴唇。纺滚进乐的怀抱，额头紧贴着乐的胸膛，缩进了乐强壮修长的身体中。  
还想和他更加亲密，想被他抱，想和他一起摸索着，到达那个传说中的极乐境界。  
“乐，我爱你。”  
听到纺的这句话。乐感觉此刻自己正怀抱着整个世界。


End file.
